Блог участника:Florick345/"Flying the Jolly Roger" - a new DLC for Sea Dogs: To Each His Own
Дамы и господа, прошёл уже месяц с момента анонса... э-м... нового анонса? Так вот, разработчики Корсары: Каждому Своё BlackMark Studio анонсировали новое дополнение ко всеми любимой игре, а именно: "Flying the Jolly Roger" ("Под Чёрным Флагом"), третье по счету DLC, которое, нет, пока что, не принесёт новую сюжетную линейку, но оно очень глобальное и добавит массу нового контекта, а также целую линейку квестов, о чём смотрите ниже. Также BMS продолжают работу над DX9. Шарль де Мор уже твердит о своей готовности поведать об ещё одной странице в его жизни, которая имела место быть как-раз перед всей этой историей с Шарпами. И эта страница, явно, не самая светлая... Кроме всего прочего, разработчики заявили, что помимо этого DLC они работают над целым рядом новых дополнений и, что они только начали. Тогда нам остаётся пожелать им удачи и успехов в улучшении замечательной игры. Coming Soon - Flying the Jolly Roger DLC Community Announcements - Joruba Ahoy! Dear community, First, let us thank you for all support and faith you devote to the game and to us. Sea Dogs is a game on an ancient engine and it's alive and kicking on Steam because of you. Thank you! thumb|left Lately we have been working hard on numerous expansions and improvements. One of them is almost here and it is a fresh new DLC called "Flying the Jolly Roger". And it's big. What to expect: - Large quest line under a patronage of an infamous pirate baron; - New ship; - New weapon; - New locations; - New characters; - Your very own pirate lair. This DLC is designed for skilled characters who have already finished The Dutch Gambit but haven't yet started The Pirate Saga. DX9 is still under development, this engine is hard to manage, you can trust us there! :D Good news for those who consider the game's tutorial too prolonged and unclear - we are working on a Quick Start option! Expect more news, patches, announcements, also bug and localization fixes! We are just getting started. Good luck in the sea and stay tuned! ːboardingː DLC «Под черным флагом» - уже скоро! 9 АВГУСТА - JORUBA Эй, на палубе! Друзья, Прежде всего позвольте поблагодарить вас за веру в нас и в игру. За поддержку и критику. Во многом благодаря вам наша любимая игра на древнем движке живет и отлично себя чувствует на Стиме! thumb|left|385px Уже несколько месяцев мы усердно работаем над целым рядом нововведений, одно из них будет готово совсем скоро - это очередное, уже третье, DLC "Под черным флагом". И оно большое. Вас ждет: • Новая квестовая линейка под патронажем известного пиратского барона; • Новый корабль; • Новое оружие; • Новые локации; • Новые персонажи; • Ваша собственная база. DLC рассчитано на уже прокаченного персонажа, который закончил "Гамбит", но еще не начал "Сагу". Мы так же плотно работаем над поддержкой DX9, правим баги и локализацию. Хорошие новости для тех, кому уже надоела стартовая линейка на Мартинике - мы работаем над опцией быстрого старта. Ждите больше новостей, анонсов и патчей - мы только начали! Удачи в море! Источник информации: http://steamcommunity.com/games/223330/announcements/detail/589229636886710962 Категория:Записи в блоге